The Babysitter
by asouthernsoul
Summary: Part 2 of Trial By Fire. Picks up the cliffhanger. :  Please Read & Review :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story, don't hate please. This is where Trial By Fire left off.

Chapter 1

As Captain Cordell Walker left the courthouse, he saw policemen running into the courthouse and his gut went nuts. He stopped one of the officers and asked "what's going on?" "Captain Walker, sir, there's been a shooting." "Who?" "Sir, it appears as though it was Gibbs. He shot Harper and in the process of shooting Harper, one of the bullets hit Alex." With that, Walker sprinted up the steps and into the building. He found Gage and Kay who were tending to Alex, waiting anxiously for the paramedics to arrive.

"Gage!" "Captain!" "How is she?" "She's unconscious and has a low pulse but the paramedics should be here any minute." "Gibbs?" "Dead." Walker shook his head and knelt down next to his wife and held her hand.

"Captain, is there anyone I need to call? It's almost three; Angela would be getting out of school soon right?" Walker looked up, nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "Look up the name Haleigh, she's Angela's babysitter." "What do you want me to tell her?"

Just then the paramedics came in and began to tend to Alex. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to move." "But I'm her husband" Walker objected. "Ok sir, please just calm down and let us do our job. From what I can tell the bullet that hit your wife missed her heart but just barely. We need to get her to the hospital to remove the bullet without causing too much damage." "May I ride in the ambulance?" The paramedic nodded and then Walker turned back to Gage.

"Tell Haleigh what's happening and tell her she'll need to stay the night with Angela. She knows my number, she knows the neighbors number and she knows local restaurants that deliver. Tell her I'll call her when things have calmed down a little." Gage nodded "meet you at the hospital."

"Hello?" a female voice rang out over the phone waves. "Hi, Haleigh? I'm Gage, I work with Walker." "How can I help you?" "There's been a shooting at the courthouse where Alex was prosecuting today." "Oh my God, is everyone ok?" "Alex has been shot and she's on her way to the hospital right now." "Oh my God, is she gonna be ok?" "It's too soon to tell." "Well what can I do?"

"Walker needs you to look after Angela." "Yeah, yeah of course, does she need to be picked up from school?" "Yes, can you get her?" "Yes, I'm about to drive by her school." "Ok, Walker says that you know his number, you know the neighbors number and you know numbers for restaurants that deliver." "Yes I do." "Walker also said he'd call you when things quiet down a bit." "Thank you Gage." "You take care now Haleigh." "Hey Gage?" "Yeah, tell Walker I'm praying for Alex." Gage smiled "we all are kiddo, we all are. I'll tell him, don't worry." "Thank you Gage." "Bye Haleigh." "Bye."

So, first chap, short and sweet. How'd I do? Should I discontinue or keep going? Reviews are pretty cool. (Hint Hint)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I forgot my disclaimer last chap. My bad. =/ So just lettin' y'all know I don't own Walker, TX Ranger. This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story, don't hate please. This is where Trial By Fire left off.

Chapter 2

The five foot four, long blonde haired, green eyed Haleigh Shane parked outside of West Side Elementary to pick up six year old Angela Walker.

The seventeen year old was wearing an overly large white button down dress shirt, ripped jeans and flip flops. Her normally straight blonde hair was mussed and tousled from driving in her Jeep with the windows down and the makeup on her face wasn't as fresh as it was when she had put it on this morning but she still looked presentable.

Haleigh spotted Angela sitting on a bench outside her classroom door. Angela was wearing a white t-shirt, pink overall shorts and pink sandals. Angela was swinging her legs because they didn't quite touch the ground, looking around for her mom, Haleigh assumed. "Angela!" Haleigh called out. Angela looked up, saw Haleigh and broke into a sprint heading straight for her. "Haleigh!"

The little girl threw herself into Haleigh's arms and Haleigh spun her around. "Haleigh!" "Hi sweetie." Haleigh put Angela down on the ground, grabbed her hand and led her to her Jeep. "Haleigh, what are you doing here? Usually mommy picks me up." "I know but your daddy asked me to pick you up today because, guess what?" Angela's eyes got really big "what?" "You and I are gonna have a sleep over!" said Haleigh as she helped Angela into the back seat.

Angela gasped, clapped her hands and began to giggle. "Really Haleigh?" Haleigh shook her head up and down "yes ma'am, I'm spending the night at your house tonight." Haleigh pulled out of the school parking lot and drove towards the Walker's ranch. "Are you gonna read me a story?" "I'll read you as many stories as you want." "Really?" "Mhm, really."

"Are you gonna make me dinner?" "Do you know what kind of food you have?" "No." "Then how about I order pizza?" "Pizza?" "Yeah, I'll order a cheese pizza because I know that's your favorite." "Yes!" "And when we're eating our pizza we can snuggle under some blankets and watch The Little Mermaid."

Haleigh looked in her rearview and saw Angela grinning from ear to ear. "Haleigh, you're the best." "I try, I try." Angela started giggling again. "What's so funny there little missy?" "You're silly Haleigh." "I'm silly? I'm silly? "Angela kept giggling and bobbing her head up and down, indicating yes. Haleigh just shook her head and turned on the radio.

"This is country music" Angela stated. "It sure is Angela." "Mommy and Daddy listen to country music." "They do? That's very cool." "Where are Mommy and Daddy? When can I talk to them? I won't be able to go to sleep without talking to them." "I know sweetie, your daddy said he'd call a little bit later." "Is he busy?"

"You could say that." How was she to tell Angela that her mommy had been shot and didn't know if she is going to make it? "I'll just leave that up to Walker" Haleigh thought. "He's the captain of the Texas Rangers; he can be very busy sometimes." "That's very true Angela." "And Mommy's a lawyer and is very busy too, right?" "Right again Miss Angela." "Ok, so they'll call when they're not busy?" "Of course they will."

"Ok. Are we almost home?" "We're close sweetie." "When we get home, can we go visit the horses?" "Of course we can." "We're gonna need to feed the horses too." "Ok, well how about before the pizza man comes we go and feed the horses?" "Sounds good Haleigh." "Good." "Haleigh, have you met my pony?" "No, I haven't met your pony. What's your pony's name?" "Her name is Snow White." "That's a pretty name." "I named her myself." "You did?" "Yeah, she's all white but has a black mane and tail so I named her Snow White. Her mommy's name is Cookie. Have you met Cookie?" "Yes I have." "Then there's Ranger, have you met Ranger?" "Yes, I've also met Ranger."

"Do you have any horses?" "I have one horse," said Haleigh as she pulled up into the Walker's driveway. "Is it a boy or girl?" "Boy." "What kind of horse?" "He's an Appaloosa." "What's his name?" "Colorado." "I like it. Will I ever be able to meet Colorado?" Haleigh smiled "of course you can. You can come over anytime as long as your mommy and daddy allow it."

When the two girls reached the front door Haleigh had a realization; she didn't have a set of keys to get in the ranch. "Um Angela, do you have a house key on you?" "No but mommy and daddy keep a spare key under the mat." Haleigh nodded, looked under the mat and picked up the spare key and unlocked the front door.

Angela dropped her backpack in the front hall and took off her shoes, leaving them by her backpack. "Haleigh?" "Yes sweetie?" "I want to go take a nap." "Ok sweetie, do you need me to tuck you in?" "No, I'll be ok." "Ok well then come give me a hug." Angela willingly went into Haleigh's open arms and hugged her tight. Haleigh gave her a kiss atop her head and then let go. Angela then began to ascend the stairs and when she reached the top, she waved and blew Haleigh a kiss then went into her room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own Walker, TX Ranger. This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story, don't hate please. This is where Trial By Fire left off.

Chapter 3

Haleigh woke to feeling something or rather someone sitting on her lap. "Must've fallen asleep watching TV" Haleigh thought. She opened her eyes and saw that Angela was curled up in her lap, watching Winnie the Pooh.

Angela felt Haleigh begin to stir and turned around to face her. "Hi" she said quietly. Haleigh brought Angela to her chest and gave her a kiss on her head. "Hey Angela, did you have a good nap?" "Yes, did you?" "Mhm, I did. What time is it?" "I don't know." "Ok, well I'm gonna get up now." "Ok" replied Angela as she turned back to what she was watching.

Haleigh walked into the kitchen and saw that it was five twenty one. "Hey Angela, you said you wanted to go see the horses? Why don't we go do that now?" Angela turned off the TV and turned around to face Haleigh. "Yes! Let's go feed the horses!" she hollered throughout the house as she ran towards the front door. Just as Haleigh was about to follow Angela out the door the phone began to ring. "I'll be right there Angela!" Haleigh called after her. Angela waved her arms and went into the barn and Haleigh ran to the phone that was on the desk in the foyer.

"Walker residence" she answered. "Haleigh, hey it's Walker." "Walker! Um hey." "How are you kiddo?" "I'm good but never mind me. Shouldn't I be asking you that question? How is everything?" "Alex just came out of surgery and she's in recovery." "Is she gonna be ok?" "Thankfully yes she'll be ok. The bullet just missed her heart, it did some damage to her aorta that will take time to heal and she lost a large amount of blood but in the long run, she'll be ok." "That's great Walker!" "It is, isn't it?" "It sure is. Do they know when she's gonna wake up?" "Once the anesthesia wears off it'll only a matter of time before she wakes." "Well the wait will be worth it." "It sure will. How are things at the house?"

"Good. Angela took a nap when we got home and apparently so did I." Walker chuckled. "I honestly don't remember falling asleep because the next think I know Angela's in my lap watching Winnie the Pooh." "She didn't actually wake you up, did she?" "No, her warm, small body on my lap did. We're about to go feed the horses, do you want me to go get her or…?" "No no, I'll call back later. What do you plan on feeding her for dinner?"

"I will most likely order her fav." "Ah, cheese pizza from Cosmic Pizza." "You bet." Walker smiled "well, I'm gonna let you go now and I'll call around seven thirty, how does that sound?" "Perfect. Do you need me to give her a bath before she goes to bed?" "Would you do that?" "Of course, so I guess I should take that as a yes?" "Yes please and would you read her a bedtime story, maybe two if she's real good?" "As you wish Walker." "Princess Bride." Haleigh laughed aloud. "Very good Walker, I didn't know you were a Princess Bride fan." "Alex _made_ me watch it." "But you remember the line."

"Yeah, well I'll let you go." "Right, Angela is alone in the barn." "She won't do anything; she just might over feed the horses." Haleigh chuckled "talk to you later Walker." "Bye Haleigh." "Bye Walker."

"Angela! Wait up girl!" Haleigh ran into the barn and saw that Angela was giving the horses their feed. "Who was that on the phone?" "Your daddy." "Oh, he didn't want to talk to me?" She asked in a quiet voice; she stopped what she was doing and looked down at her feet. "Aw, he's gonna call later when he's less busy baby." "Yeah?" "Yeah, he's gonna call around 7:30 and then you can talk to him as long as you would like." "As long as I'd like?" Her big blue eyes grew big and began to sparkle. "Yes ma'am." "Ok, can I show you the horses now?" "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own Walker, TX Ranger. This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story, don't hate please. This is where Trial By Fire left off.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter; I've been working on it slowly but surely.**_

Chapter 4

6pm rolled around and the pizza had just been delivered to the Walker residence. "Pizza's here Miss Angela" said Haleigh as she shut the front door after giving the cute pizza guy money.

Angela ran to meet Haleigh in the foyer. "Is it from Cosmic Pizza?" Haleigh laughed at Angela's enthusiasm, "yes my darling, it is cheese pizza from your favorite pizzeria, Cosmic Pizza."

Angela threw up her hands and ran into the kitchen. "Child where are you going?"

"I'm getting plates silly." "Sweetie, you can't quite reach the –"

Haleigh walked into the kitchen and saw that Angela had gotten a chair and was on the chair getting down plates.

"Creative Angela."

"What's creative mean Haleigh?" "It means you're smart" said Haleigh as she placed her finger on Angela's nose. Angela giggled as Haleigh's phone began to ring. "Angela can you go set the dinner table, I'll be right there; I just need to answer my phone." Angela nodded and went about her business as Haleigh answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Is this Miss Haleigh Shane?" "Yes, this is she." "Hi Haleigh, this Doctor William Langston, I'm chief of surgery here at St. Matthew's Hospital." "Yes?" A bad feeling sunk into Haleigh's blood as the doctor continued. "I have you listed here as John and Lisa Shane's emergency contacts. I'm sorry to have to tell you but your parents were in a car accident this evening and are in surgery." "What?" "Can you come down?" "Yes, I'm on my way."

"Angela! C'mon, we gotta go" said Haleigh in a shaky voice.

"Haleigh, you're crying. Why are you crying?" "My mommy and daddy are hurt and we have to go to the hospital."

"Can I give you a hug? Mommy and Daddy always give me a hug when I'm sad." Haleigh just cried more and let Angela hug her. "I love you sweet girl." "I love you too Haleigh." Haleigh smiled, grabbed her keys and said "ok, let's go." Angela nodded and followed Haleigh out the door and into the car.

As Haleigh got on the road, she took her cell phone and called Walker. "Walker." "Hey Walker it's Haleigh," she said in a shaky voice. "Is everything ok?" "No, my parents were in a car accident and they're at St. Matthews in surgery." Haleigh was speaking in a rushed, soft tone that made it difficult for Walker to understand what she was saying. "They're here at the hospital?" "You're at St. Matthews, Walker?" "Yeah, I'm in the waiting room. Tell ya what: I'll go see if I can find something out for you ok?" "Ok. Thanks Walker." "See you in a bit."

A good thirty minutes later Haleigh, with Angela in tow, began to wander the halls in search of Walker. She stopped at one of the several nurse's stations. A nurse in green scrubs with a smile on her faced asked "can I help you sweetheart?" "Yes, first can you tell me where John & Lisa Shane are?" The nurse began to look through some papers attached to a clip board. "They are in surgery but you can go wait in the waiting room on level four, that's where they are." "Can you also tell me the condition of Alex Cahill – Walker?" "Sure thing, let's see here, oh, she's out of surgery and in recovery on level six." "Thank you so much."

"Why did you ask where mommy is?"

Haleigh stopped dead in her tracks; she had almost forgotten that Angela didn't know about her mother. Haleigh bent down to Angela's level and said, "well sweet pea, she's, uh, here in the hospital." "Why?" "Uh, let's let your daddy explain that one when we find him." "What level is he on? The nice nurse told you level four _and _level six."

It took Haleigh a minute to answer; she had no idea how observant Angela was, til now.

"Well Miss Angela, we'll just have to go on a little adventure won't we?" Angela's eyes lit up as Haleigh got up from her position, took Angela's hand and led them to the elevators. "I love adventures!" "I know you do so, c'mon!"

The duo first tried the fourth floor. When the elevator doors opened they could see that the nurse's station was about fifty feet from them. The nurse at the desk looked up and smiled at the two girls "can I help you sweetie?"

"Yes, hi, I was told my parents were in surgery on this level." "What are your parents' names?" "John and Lisa Shane." "Ok, just give me one second" said the nurse as she began to look through papers. "Ah, yes, they are in surgery right now, and you are?" "I'm their daughter, Haleigh Shane." "Well Haleigh, you can go have a seat and I'm sure a doctor will be out as soon as he can."

"Has a Texas Ranger by the name of Walker inquired about my parents?" "As a matter of fact yes, he was here a few minutes ago." "Is he still in here?" "I don't know sweetie, but if he's still here, I bet you he's in the waiting room." "Ok, great, thank you."

Haleigh and Angela went into the waiting room but saw no signs of Walker. "Where's daddy?" Angela looked up at Haleigh, batting her big blue eyes. "He must be on the sixth floor." "Well then let's go!" "Alright little missy, to the sixth floor we go!" "Yay!"

As soon as the elevator doors opened to reveal the sixth floor, Haleigh and Angela were met by the sight of a tired and worried looking Walker.

"Daddy!" With that, Angela bolted for Walker. Walker's face lit up as soon as he saw the girls. "Hey! Angela!" Walker scooped up the little girl in his arms and held her tight. He gave her a kiss on her head and rubbed his beard on her cheek. "Daddy! That tickles!"

Haleigh smiled at the family reuniting but felt like she was intruding. Haleigh began to back up slowly but Walker walked up to her and caught her by the forearm.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Walker asked, in a light, teasing tone. Haleigh tried to smile but her eyes were quickly swelling up with tears. Haleigh choked back a sob as Walker drew her in for a hug. "Everything's gonna be ok kiddo." Haleigh just cried harder, knowing Walker was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her.

After a while, Haleigh broke the embrace and said "we should probably go sit down, it'll probably be awhile before we hear anything about Alex or my parents." Walker nodded and led the girls to the waiting area.

"Walker, have you been able to get anything from the doctors?"

Angela got up on the couch Walker and Haleigh decided to recline on and sat on Walker's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You mean about your parents?" Haleigh nodded. "Not much, I'm afraid. The only news I've received is that they're in critical condition and its touch and go." Haleigh was beginning to feel numb and she hadn't even received any bad news. "How's Alex?" As soon as those words came out of Haleigh's mouth, Angela jumped into the conversation.

"Daddy, why is Mommy in the hospital?" "Because darlin', she was hurt real bad and when people, like your mommy get hurt they come here, to the hospital so they can get better." "Is she gonna be ok Daddy? Is Mommy gonna get better?" "The doctors are doing everything they can so that she can be all better." "When is that going to be Daddy?" "When the nice doctor comes out and tells us." Angela nodded and laid her head back on Walker's shoulder.

Haleigh smiled at the tired girl and wiped away the whisps of blonde hair that had fallen into Angela's face.

"Someone's a little tired" whispered Haleigh good naturedly. Walker chuckled "what did you two do today?"

"Well, as you know when we got home we took a nap and then when she got up she watched a little bit of Winnie the Pooh. After that, you called and then we fed the horses and she introduced me to all the horses and after about two hours in the barn we went inside and ordered pizza and right as we were about to sit down for dinner I got the call, and now we're here." Walker nodded and noticed that Angela was fast asleep against his shoulder.

Haleigh nodded towards a doctor looking around the waiting room. "Mr. Walker?" Walker nodded and was about to get up but the doctor came over to the trio.

"Mr. Walker, I'm Dr. Malone, I was the one who performed surgery on your wife."

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine; the bullet just missed her heart and any major arteries but there was still significant artery damage that will take time to heal but she should make a full recovery in a month, maybe two. You and your girls can go see her in a few minutes; she's still in recovery but will be moved to her own room."

"How long before she wakes up doctor?"

"It's really up to her, it may be as soon as she is transported to her room, it may be later this evening or tomorrow morning."

"Thank you very much doctor." The doctor nodded and left.

"Walker, you should go home, you look awful." "Thanks" he said dryly. "Walker, you've had a traumatizing and exhausting day, you need to go home and rest up." "I can't leave Alex." "We still haven't heard anything about my parents so I could stay with her" Haleigh offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive; take Angela home so that you two can get some rest then you two can come back early tomorrow morning."

"You'll call me when she wakes up?" Walker asked.

"I promise" replied Haleigh.

"And you _will_ call me with any news of your parents, you got that?"

Haleigh knew there was no negotiation with Walker. "Once again, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I don't own Walker, TX Ranger. This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story, don't hate please. This is where Trial By Fire left off.

_**A/N: I decided to use flash back… tell me if y'all like this chapter or not, k? k.**_

Alex awoke to the sound of crying in her hospital room. Alex opened her eyes; it took her brilliant blue eyes a minute to adjust. She was still a little groggy from the anesthesia but she was able to prop herself up in her bed to allow her to sit up. She took a look around the room to try and find the source of the crying but couldn't make out anyone. She took a double take of the room and saw a figure sitting on the floor under the window.

Haleigh had taken a position on the floor of Alex's hospital room; she had her head tucked under her knees and her arms covered her head. Alex recognized the long blonde hair and called out to her in a raspy but gentle voice.

"Haleigh? Sweetie?" Alex would've gotten up to sit with Haleigh but she didn't have the strength and her doctor would most likely frown upon such an action. Alex realized she must've called out too softly so she called out again. "Haleigh?" This time Haleigh looked up when she heard her name being called.

Alex saw that Haleigh's makeup had smeared streaks down her face; she looked awful to be honest and Alex wanted to know why. "Alex, you're awake." Haleigh got up off the floor, wiped off her face with her hands and headed towards Alex's bed, turning on the two lamps that we on either side of Alex's hospital bed. "Do you need me to get your doctor?" 

"No, I'm fine for right now; thank you sweetie. What are you doing here? Is Angela ok?" "Angela's just fine." "Where's Walker?" "I told him to go catch some sleep back at the ranch; both he and Angela were about ready to drop."

Alex nodded in approval but then switched gears and focused her attention on Haleigh.

"Haleigh, sweetie, you're crying; what's wrong?" Alex asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I was getting ready to have pizza with Angela when I received a call on my cell phone. It was the hospital." "As in this hospital?" Haleigh nodded, "the doctor who called me told me that my parents had been in a car accident and were in surgery. He told me that since I'm their only living relative I needed to come down in case I needed to make any decisions, etc. So I met Walker and we agreed he'd take Angela back home."

Alex nodded and let Haleigh continue with her story. "So after about thirty minutes of waiting in the waiting room, a doctor in bloody scrubs comes out and tells me that –" Haleigh paused as tears began to fall down her rosy red cheeks. Alex feared the worst so she took Haleigh's hand and began to stroke it gently.

"He told me" she began in a very shaky, broken voice "that he and his team tried everything they could but she – she lost too much blood and she sustained too many injuries…" Haleigh trailed off and tried to bite back a sob but wasn't able to.

"The doctor said it was a miracle my mother made it to the hospital alive. Some _miracle_! My mother is dead!" Haleigh spat with disgust.

Alex understood Haleigh's pain and anger having lost her mother at a young age too. "I – I'm sorry Alex" Haleigh began, realizing she had just yelled at Alex, "I shouldn't have done that." "Haleigh, I understand you're in pain; sometimes pain brings out the worst in people but I've known you for what, six years now is it? It's ok, I love you."

"No, no it's not ok Alex." "C'mere." Alex patted a spot next to her on the bed. "I don't want to hurt you." "You can't hurt me Haleigh, now c'mere." 

Haleigh obeyed and decided to lie down next to Alex and she put her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "You're gonna be ok Haleigh," Alex said reassuringly while rubbing circles on Haleigh's back. Haleigh nodded but her tears betrayed her. Neither of the two women spoke for a while until Alex asked "has there been any news on your dad?" "No," Haleigh replied quietly.

As if on cue a man in scrubs knocked and came into Alex's room. "Miss Haleigh Shane?" Haleigh sat up straight when she heard her name. "Yeah, that's me." "May speak with you outside, Miss Shane?"

Haleigh nodded and as she was following the doctor in scrubs Haleigh heard Alex say "I'll be right here if you need me Hal." Haleigh nodded and closed the door.

"I was the head surgeon who worked on your father." Haleigh folded her arms and let the doctor continue. "How is he doc?" The look in the doctor's eyes changed as he put a hand on Haleigh's shoulder. "I'm sorry Miss Shane, he flat-lined four times; the last time, lost him for good."

Haleigh backed away slowly from the doctor and covered her mouth in disbelief as she cried out in agony. The doctor did what he had never done before; he hugged Haleigh. "Miss Shane, there's one more thing." Haleigh began to whimper softly "what?" "The police are looking into your parents' car accident." "Why?" "I don't know but I've never seen a car accident do this much damage." Haleigh turned as white as a sheet "what?" "I'm sorry, I've said too much; the detectives will be up to question you in a bit." Haleigh just nodded blankly and went back into Alex's room.

Alex saw what all had just gone down and had tears streaming down her face. Alex knew Haleigh's parents; they were good people and even better parents. Haleigh's mother, Lisa Shane, worked as head rancher on the outskirts of Dallas for a horse breeding farm. Haleigh's father, John Shane was an FBI Agent who worked in the Dallas field office and worked quite a few times with Walker, Trivette and Alex. Alex and Walker met the Shane's six years ago when The FBI and Texas Rangers were working side to side on a drug lord case and had since become good friends.

As soon as Haleigh shut the door she slid down the door and began to cry. Her cries came out strangled and the look on her face was pure agony. "Come here Hal." Haleigh slowly got up and resumed her position on Alex's hospital bed and Alex cradled the seventeen year old in her arms as they both cried. Alex realized that after awhile, Haleigh had cried herself to sleep.

Alex heard voices outside her door and saw two men outside her door. They motioned as if to ask for permission to enter the room with hand gestures. Alex nodded and the two men entered the room.

The first man was tall, dark haired, had piercing blue eyes and his skin was tan from the Texan sun. His partner was short, older and was balding. His eyes were brown and looked very pale next to his partner. The tall detective spoke. "I'm Detective Richard Lewis and this is my partner David Blake, we were told we could find a Haleigh Shane here in this room Mrs. Walker."

"She's right here detectives." "We understand that this has been a difficult evening for her but she needs to be interviewed so we can get some type of lead on her parents' case." "The accident wasn't an accident" stated Alex. "That is correct Mrs. Walker" answered Detective Blake.

Alex hated waking up Haleigh but knew she had to. She began to soothingly stroke Haleigh's head and whispered gently into her ear. "Haleigh, sweetie, you need to get up."

Haleigh grumbled something incoherent and crude at Alex but Alex caught the drift.

"Haleigh, there are detectives here to see you." "Seriously? I just fell asleep dude." Alex chuckled "c'mon, they need some answers." "Okay, okay," she turned to the detectives "can we stay in here or- "We asked if there was an empty room we could interview you in, we found one it's just down the hall" said Detective Lewis.

"Y'all, my friend here is Tarrant County DA Alex Cahill – Walker, I'd like her to be with me." "Sweetie, it's ok, you can go," said Alex. "Unless she's tryin' to hide somethin'" offered Detective Blake.

"If I _was_ trying to hide something I wouldn't be here." "Haleigh" Alex said warningly. "I would like to stay in here detectives, is that alright?" The detectives looked at each other and shrugged "alright," they said in unison.

Detective Lewis' phone began to ring so Detective Blake began the questioning.

"As you already know your parents were in a car crash but do you know why they were out?" "Yeah, this morning my mom told me they were going out to dinner." "So the last time you spoke to either of your parents was this morning?" "Yeah, my mom made me and my dad breakfast – blueberry pancakes with strawberries and orange juice." "What did your mom do for a living?"

"Excuse me, Blake, the coroner is ready for Mr. and Mrs. Shane so I'm going to escort their bodies to the county morgue and see if I can't get some answers as well. Mrs. Walker, Ms. Shane."

Detective Blake turned his attention back to Haleigh and nodded for her to continue.

"My mom is the head rancher for a horse breeding farm just outside of Dallas." "And what did your dad do?" "He's an FBI agent; he works for the Dallas field office."

"Wait, you're father is John Shane?" "Yeah, why?" "He's a bit of a legend for us local LEO's." Haleigh smiled.

"Did your parents have enemies?" "None that I know of; I'm sure they've run across a few bad seeds, especially my father but I can't think of anyone in particular."

"Have either of your parents been acting strange lately?" "Not that I can think of." "Have your parents received any strange phone calls, emails, faxes, or anything along those lines?" "If they have, they haven't told me about it."

"And you're the only living relative?" "Yes, my mom's parents have been dead for years and my dad was a foster kid, parents died when he was six." "Well Ms. Shane, that'll be all; thank you for your cooperation." "You're welcome Detective Blake."

"Now Haleigh, the next thing on my agenda is to contact social services."

Right then Alex cut in "that won't be necessary detective, Ranger Walker and I will be contacting social services to arrange the adoption of Haleigh."

Alex ran fingers through Haleigh's long hair and smiled affectionately at Haleigh.

"Alright ma'am, we'll be contacting you or Ranger Walker with any leads we receive. "Thank you detective."

Detective Blake nodded towards Alex and Haleigh and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I don't own Walker, TX Ranger. This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story, don't hate please. This is where Trial By Fire left off.

**A/N: Wow. It has been a LONG while since I have updated this fic and I'm so sorry I've taken such a long hiatus. I think I've finally got my mojo back. Please enjoy this chapter. I know it's short and sweet but the next chapter will be long, promise :) **

As soon as Detective Blake left, Haleigh practically leapt out of Alex's hospital bed like it was made of fire.

A look of panic and sadness washed over Haleigh's face as she began to pace across the hospital room and Alex could not, for the life of her, figure out why.

"_Alex_!"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Please don't adopt me out of pity!"

"I'm not adopting you out of pity."

"Yes you are! You feel bad because you lost your mother at an early age and you wished you had had someone to step in for your mother figure so now you're going to take over as my mother! You think you and Walker can just take over as my parents, do you? Is that what you think? No one can replace my parents, Alex! Speaking of Walker, you -you haven't even talked to Walker about this! When you were talking to Detective Blake, you used the word 'we' and now you're using the word 'I' like you're the only one making the decision!"

"Haleigh, you need to sit down and breathe," said Alex, trying to reason with Haleigh to get her to calm down.

"If I sit down and breathe Alex that makes this whole thing real!"

"Haleigh, you're not making any sense."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly _what_?"

"This whole thing doesn't make sense! I want this to be an awful nightmare so I can just wake up and say that it was 'just a dream.'"

"Honey, it's not that simple."

Haleigh finally stopped pacing as if her brain had finally told her body to just stop.

"I know it's not that simple" Haleigh said as she took a seat back down on Alex's bed.

"I know you're not adopting me out of pity and I know that you and Walker aren't going to try and replace my parents, I just"–

Haleigh's voice began to trail off as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Alex took a hold of Haleigh's hand, letting her know she was there.

"I'm lost Alex, I'm lost and I don't know what to do."

Haleigh buried her face into the crook of Alex's neck as Alex rubbed soothing circles into Haleigh's back.

"That's why I'm here Haleigh. I'm here so that, together, we can make sense of the madness."

After a few moments of quiet, Haleigh broke the silence.

"Hey Alex, do you know what time it is?"

"I'm guessing really late." 

"Or really early, depending on how you look at it."

Alex chuckled.

"How 'bout this, we get some sleep-"

"You've been asleep long enough missy."

Alex smiled warmly at Haleigh. "Hey, my body has been through trauma, I need all the rest I can get."

Haleigh chuckled a little at this.

"As I was saying, you and I can catch some shut eye and then once Walker comes back, we can discuss things, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."


End file.
